


Try me

by lovenothing



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Almost smut, Alpha wolf mentioned, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Raphael, Saphael, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago - Freeform, Top Raphael, aka Luke, fuck yeah saphael, needy Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenothing/pseuds/lovenothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Simon didn’t know any better he would think Raphael was...flirting with him. But that couldn’t be right because..well, it was <em>Raphael</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Try me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves. It has come to my attention that my stories are being stolen....so i ask please if you want to post this elsewhere ask me! I am a very nice person and as long as you give credit and send me the link to where you are posting the story I would be more then happy to let you repost my story. Also if you see my story posted elsewhere comment and tell me. Thank you all, much love <3

If Simon didn’t know any better he would think Raphael was...flirting with him. But that couldn’t be right because..well, it was _Raphael_ , the high and mighty, handsome, clan leader. No way he was flirting with some average ol’ fledgling who can’t even get a hit on Raphael in training. And speaking of training…

Raphael rolled his eyes pulling off his black V neck. “Dios it’s hot.” He said to no one. He went back into a fighting stance. “Okay, hit me” Simon was staring at Raphael’s chest and holy damn his clan leader should always be shirtless..Raphael shook his head with a small smirk. If Simon wasn’t so oblivious to, well, everything, he would remember that vampires do not feel heat. “ _Idiota_ ” Raphael used his ‘irritated at you’ tone even though he wasn’t. “Stop staring and start moving.” Simons head snapped up and he looked anywhere but at Raphael. “Try to hit me fledgling…” Simon took a swing and Raphael didn’t even need to use Vampire speed to deflect it. “That the best you can do?” Raphael taunted. This continued for about another hour before Raphael threw his hands up rubbing his face. “Take a walk” He muttered turning away. He made it to the door before he was turned and tackled to the ground. He tried to put up a fight but it was over, before he knew it he was pinned to the ground by a smiling baby vampire. 

“Seriously Raphy, you taught me this, like a _million_ years ago, _never_ turn your back on an opponent. No matter what.” Raphael stared at him something like pride swelling inside him. He smiled softly. 

“Good to know you are actually listening and not fantasizing about that red headed shadowhunter.” He meant that to come out playful instead it came out bitter and dare he say, jealous...but before Simon could say anything Raphael added “And you haven’t been a vampire for a million years, lastly my name is Raphael, now if you don’t mind…” He pushed up on Simon trying to hint that it was time to get off him. Instead Simon let out a slight gasp and small moan. Raphael’s eyes widened in shock and Simon’s eyes mirrored that. 

“Go-” He choked. “Fuck Raphael, I didn’t..That..I mean..I didn’t meAN THAT” His voice going up an octave as Raphael pushed up on him again. Simon hands on Raphael wrists tightened as he looked down at the clan leader pupils blown wide, Raphael smirked up at him. 

“Hiding, something Lewis?” Simon shook his head. 

“N-no?” He squeaked. Raphael rolled his hips. “F-fuck” Simon whispered and Raphael could feel Simon’s growing excitement through his jeans. 

“I would have to disagree” Raphael’s eyes flickered down and Simon pushed away embarrassed. If vampires could blush he’d be a tomato. He scooted away from Raphael as Raphael sat up. 

“It’s not Clary” Simon blurted out, Raphael looked at him confused. “Uh...who I fantasize about...it’s not Clary...well...not anymore.” 

“Oh?” Raphael said with a small smirk raising a perfect eyebrow staring at Simon intensely. Simon looked away playing with his shirt hem. 

“Uh...y-yeah...it's you...who I fantasize about...yeah…” He shook his head. “It’s okay..I mean..If you don’t feel the same way because honestly, I’m nothing special...and _you_ I mean look at you, you're a fucking Go-” He licked his lips, “You're so just...You’ve been walking around without a shirt and I can’t even keep my fangs retracted because I see you and damn it how badly I want you...I mean like you’re so..” Raphael was smiling. 

“Simon…” 

“So fucking...just...You...you're you and I just…” 

“ _Simon_ ” Simon looked up and Raphael was suddenly sitting on his lap. “You are very special to me fledgling.” He trailed a finger on his jawline. Simon swallowed hard. “I’m glad being shirtless finally got your attention, only took about 2 and a half week but…” 

“Wait...you did that purposefully?!” 

“No, It’s _totally_ normal to somehow be shirtless when you’re around.” Raphael deadpanned. “Lily thought she was going to have to lock us in a closet together, I told her I wouldn’t want to lock you into something I was desperately trying to get you out of” He smiled and Simon laughed. “I was tempted too though...I mean I did not think any of my attempts were getting through that huge love you had for that nephlim…” His hand were now on Simon’s shoulders. 

“Oh it was working...it was working totally, I mean I just either wanted to let you fuck me into a wall or let me fuck you and I just-” Raphael let out a low moan kissing Simon ferociously. “Raphael” Simon said against Raphael’s lips. “Your room...please” His voice was strangled as Raphael’s kisses started trailing down Simon’s neck. His fangs briefly brushed Simons pulse and Simon gasped out turning his neck to the side. “ _Please_ ” Raphael smiled a placed a small kiss on his neck a unspoken soon. He stood grabbing Simons hand standing pulling the fledgling to his room. Simon discarded his shirt as soon as he was inside. “Raphael, please fuck me on every piece of furniture in the hotel” Raphael groaned kissing Simon again backing him up against a wall. 

“You can’t say things like that idiota…” He mumbled. Simon chuckled. 

“Like what?” He said innocently, “like that I want you to make me yours in every way possible, make me scream so loud the whole hotel knows who I belong too?” Raphael was panting completely turned on by Simon’s words. “Please Raphael I wanted you for so long…” Raphael pulled Simon against him. 

“Have you’ve done this before?” he nipped Simons collarbone

“Not with a guy...I’m not even sure if I did with a girl...I was under the blood spell thing from the bitch so I mean I woke up naked--” Raphael growled and bit on Simon’s neck sucking harshly. Simon gasped his head falling back on the wall. 

“No one can see you naked...You are _MINE_ ” He marked Simon’s neck for emphasis. 

“Ya...totally...all yours..always...forever...yours only...and fucking hell Raphael if you don’t start touching me or fucking me I’m going to take care of myself and I really don’t want to because that whole possessive thing you do always turNS ME ON” Raphael through all that babbling had unbuttoned Simons jeans and had ghosted his hand over Simon's buldge through his tight boxer shorts. Simon was panting although breathing was unnecessary. 

“Like this?” Raphael purred, Simon nodded frantically. Raphael was pushing Simons jeans down while he himself moved down Simon’s body. Simon kept running a hand through his hair and biting his lip. “You’re fidgeting” Raphael stated looking up at him through dark lashes. “I really-”

“-Hate fidgeting, yes I get that but your face is really close to my dick and I want to put my hands in your hair but at the same time I know it takes you _forever_ to do it in the mornings aND I” Simons eyes squeezed shut as he felt Raphael mouth him through his boxers. Raphael was finding that this was a fun way to shut his fledgling up. He looked up his again guiding Simons hand to his hair giving him a seductive smile.Simon grabbed a fistful of hair tugging on it slightly causing Raphael to moan. There was a very obvious wet spot on Simon's boxers where pre-cum had seeped through and Raphael licked his lip. “Raphael you are going to be the second death death of me if you don’t _hurry up_ ” Raphael chuckled. 

“ _Patience Simon_ ” he purred. He was pulling Simons boxer down with his teeth when the door flew open. 

“Raphael where’s Simon the Alpha mutt is here demanding to see him and OH MY FUCK” A small petite vampire named Rose stood in the doorway mouth hanging open at the scene in front of her. Simon tried to pull away but Raphael kept a firm hand on his waist. He turned to Rose with a somewhat murderous look.

“Yes which was what I was about to do before you interrupted. What have I told you about knocking?” He was severely irritated but his voice was still rough from arusole. 

“I-I Know Sir..and I am so sorry..I-” She was staring at Simon's chest in awe. Raphael followed her gaze and snarled very _very_ possessively. 

“Tell Beethoven _I. am. Busy. taking care of what is MINE_ ” Her gaze fell onto Raphael and she squeaked frightened nodding closing the door. Somewhere in there Simon had gotten out of Raphael’s grasp and was pulling on his jeans. “ _What._ are you doing?” Raphael grabbed his hand still on his knees. Simon swallowed hard totally turned on from the sight.

“I..I promised Luke to met him for lunch...ya know ambassador of the werewolves...remember?” He smiled sheepishly. “That's why he’s here he probably thinks you murdered me or something..” He laughed weakly. Raphael let go of his hand. 

“I see…” He said crossing his arms and standing up. He grabbed Simon shirt handing it to him. “I guess you should go then” He turned back around heading out to leave before Simon pulled him back against his chest. 

“Stop pouting...we have forever after all” He kissed under Raphael’s ear. 

“I wasn’t pouting” Raphael said….pouting. “Stay. I demand you” Raphael tried weakly turning to face him. 

“You’re cute but I need to talk to Luke about something” Raphael turned away again. “C’mon Santiago” Simon said placing kissed along his shoulder. Raphael tilted his head somewhat with a small smile. “I’ll be back…” Simon whispered. 

“Fine.” Raphael sighed. “But if you are not back in 2 hours, I’m gonna make you wait” Simon stiffened.

“You want me just as much as I want you...you wouldn’t dare” Raphael turned and kissed his lips. 

“ _Try me._ ” 

 

Simon was home in less than an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Stupid Rose! and her bad timing!!!


End file.
